


I Close at the Open

by Max Capacity Trash (MaxCapacityTrash)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: my ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxCapacityTrash/pseuds/Max%20Capacity%20Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vernon Dursley was perfectly normal thank you very much! Well except for maybe the dreams. My ending to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Close at the Open

The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.

Vernon Dursley awoke with a start, sweat coating his Purple face and now matted mustache. He hated waking up like this out of breath and drenched, it had been the 7th night he had dreamed of his wife's side of the family...well one in particular. Her sisters infant son Harry, Harry Potter. It was a weird dream one with witches, Wizards, dragons, and an evil wizard named vold...well it seemed more appropriate that he not be named.

He could remember the first time he had the dreams, it was deeply unsettling so much so that he had leapt out their bed down to the cupboard under the stairs wrenching it open only to see some of Dudley's broken toys as well as some other knick knacks that haven't been used in years. Slamming the closet closed he ran to the front opening the door to see...the welcome mat and no Harry. He repeated opening and closing the door several time just to make sure that there was really nothing there. Of course though all the commotion had woken up his wife, her thin lips pursed in disapproval.

"What in blazes are you doing Vernon?!" She asked hotly, "you'll wake the damn neighbors with all that racket!"

Mr Dursley remembered turning to Petunia carefully grabbing her upper arms, "You sister where did she go to school?!"

She looked annoyed but never the less answered, "Some private school in Scotland-"

" And her husband? Where did she meet him?" He interrupted.

"...At the school, Vernon you know this." She was starting to feel frightened as his grip tightened.

He let her go as soon as she felt tense, "What was the name of the school?" He began to pace the room perplexed as to what his mind was doing to him.

"I don't know, it was so long ago. Why does it even matter?" Her voice coming out in a huff of indignation. "Now enough of this nonsense and come to bed."

Vernon said no more and he trudged after his wife back into their room. That was the last time he brought up the Potter's to his wife, keeping the odd dreams to himself. It was for the best.

Now he lay in his bed staring at the white ceiling not saying a word, although he thought about calling Lily to truly find out about her mysterious past, but knowing how angry Petunia would be he did nothing instead.

After the seventh dream he had no more, so he continued on living his normal life, going to work, selling drills, and coming home to his baby son Abe his long necked wife. Weirdness and all oddities kept to an absolute minimum. Yes Vernon Dursley was perfectly normal, thank you very much.

Life continued on this perfectly normal path so much so that Vernon forgot all about his dreams. Even as people were parading around in odd cloaks, hugging him, and mentioning something about Potter's and their boy Harry. Yes, he completely forgot until the morning of November the 1st, when he heard the scream of his wife from their front Stoop as she was putting out the milk and the infant cries that started soon after. Vernon ran to see what was the matter only to find a baby with jet black hair, bright green eyes, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my ending to the Harry Potter series! I typed this on my phone so it might not be all that wonderful grammatically! I hope you enjoyed it never the less!


End file.
